


Under My Skin

by Moonlight91



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adultery, Aristocracy, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Gen, Great Depression, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Period Typical Attitudes, Poe is not an asshole which I hope to make that perfectly clear, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight91/pseuds/Moonlight91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In London during 1935, an inconvenient exile has forced American playboy Ben Solo to reside with friends. Amidst the boredom  of a conservative European high society, Ben meet a lively woman with an infectious smile and spark in her eyes named Rey, whose perfect in every way expect she is already married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Spark

“From the first day I met, she was the only woman to me. Everyday of that voyage I loved her more and many a time since have I kneeled down in the darkness of the night watch and kissed the deck of that ship because I knew her dear feet had trod it. _~Arthur Conan Doyle_

* * *

_Ben Solo immediately regretted his decision in accepting the invitation. Although like every other decision involving since he arrived to Britain the previous week, accepting an invite from Lord Tekka to his annual St. George’s Day Ball was not only last minute but one that was not entirely a request. Part of Ben’s living arrangement meant staying with Captain William Huxley or “Hux” as he was fondly known to Ben since their days together in Eton, which entailed Ben going everywhere his red-headed companion would be seen at with no questions asked as it also meant avoiding any phone calls of wire messages from his mother regarding any news over bad behavior which was not to her approval._

_After an hour at the ball, Ben became bored by the company and the party itself._

_“It’s not that stuffy, plenty of women and wine” said Hux as means of persuading Ben. The last time he was going to ever listen, as most of the guests insisted on introducing themselves as either old friends of his mother or introducing their daughters to him in their poorly subtle attempts at finding a husband. The worse culprit of all this was Lord Tekka acting as though he were a matchmaker from an Austen novel insisting Ben have a moment to dance with any of the young ladies in the room. As if they would have interested Ben since many of them were sheltered in not only their behavior but in their mindset; everyone apart from a few guests were twenty years behind the times and it aggravated Ben in seeing how while they were all smiles in his presence, he knew what they were all thinking from the amount of sneers their pretentious faces tried to hide._

_Bad Blood_

_American Trash_

_Uneducated Cowboy_

_There was some comfort when dancing with a leggy blonde debutante, she laughed at his jokes and would ask him all about how life in America was like. Even though her name immediately escaped Ben’s mind, the debutante had lovely sapphire eyes and perfect red lips contrasting well with her emerald gown causing Ben to wonder all the ways he could take it off as he would mark her lovely ivory skin with his teeth. To his surprise, Ben did little of the work in persuading her for a quick drink as she suggested there was a spot in the garden where they would have completely privacy, even telling him to stay in the ballroom for another 10 minutes as she would sneak off first. Whether it was boredom or the pretty face, Ben had not known nor cared as he do what she asked waiting for a little while and snuck out for what he hoped would not cause his clothes to be completely wet from the small patches of snow floating in the lawn._

_Three quarters of an hour later and Ben was completely worn out. It was apparent the debutante had not been a virgin prior to their meeting as his chest showed more scratch marks than he could care to count, she was so insatiable where at one point Ben was surprised no one had arrived to investigate as they were rather loud. His thoughts were interrupted as he looked back at his companion enjoying her lovely head lying at his abdomen listening to her humming._

_“We should probably get back before someone starts to conduct a search party.” Ben began to get up looking back at the girl who began to put on her dress, he needed to turn around as he silently began to button his vest and shirt so as to not be tempted in having her again as he realized she was not making it easier for them to leave where even redressing became an act of seduction._

_The pair left the bushes giving one another one last kiss before she headed back inside disappearing into the crowd of a hollow society. Ben had not wanted to head back just yet as the night air had been so refreshing where going inside seemed to be a death sentence for him. He could still hear the waltzes playing as the guests chattering but the only thing mattering to Ben had been counting down the seconds until he could go home._

_He began to take a deep breath in heading back inside when all of a sudden, Ben lost his footing and stumbled his head landing on what might have been on top of another unlucky guest._

_An unlucky guest with bright olive skin in a white gown._

_Ben looked back at the girl assessing the damage but the minute he saw her face, nothing in the world mattered. The girl looked young enough to have just left finishing school, her gown appeared to be absolutely in the latest fashion down the sparkling diamonds giving her a shimmering look, stylized brown curls and her face was not overblown with cosmetics other than a light pink lipstick giving her detail to her large brown eyes._

_Due to Ben’s tall frame, their situation looked awkward to an outsider since their noses were trying so hard not to touch leading to Ben in not blurting out a marriage proposal to the poor girl. He couldn’t quiet understand her expression as she appeared to be fixated with his eyes until he saw her eyes roll shocking him when he realized her attentions had turned towards the fresh love bite he had received not even half an hour ago._

_“I’m so sorry miss, are you alright?” Immediately getting up to help her out, the girl took her hand away from him in a quick glance getting the dirt out of her dress. All Ben could do was plead and apologize for his blindness._

_“Don’t worry its fine; I didn’t see where I was going. Blasted heels, I wouldn’t worry about it.” She seemed polite about it leaving Ben still nervous around her as she smiled back at him as she noticed he was trying his best to look at the ground. “You can make up for it by getting me a drink and spending the next several minutes prattling on as a way to making it up.”_

_She offered her hand in which Ben took to kiss it. “Benjamin Organa Solo”_

_He winked back at her causing the girl to blush back at him. “A pleasure to meet you Mr. Solo, Reyna Daemeron but everyone calls me Rey. Come on, you owe at least one drink” Complying to the lady’s request, Ben escorted her back into ballroom heading towards the buffet area finding two flutes of champagne._

_“So what should we make a toast to?”_

_Rey pondered for a several moments before noticing a smidge of dirt on Ben’s shirt “How about to unexpected surprises” He nodded back as they drank their glass and began to fraternize, “So Benjamin Organa Solo, might I ask what part of the United States you are from?”_

_He smiled bowing to her, “Boston milady; the other glamorous city that no one wants to talk about.”_

_Rey laughed back at him as she sipped back her drink to gaze both at him and at the scenery. “I will be sure to remember that.” She started to come closer towards Ben thanking the advantage of her heels in order to his get his attention. “If I were you, it would best to say you’ve never seen Miss Greene in your life, unless you are interested in having a July wedding.” She winked back at him by giving him a handkerchief in pointing out there had been lipstick smeared on his mouth._

_Ben took the cloth wiping his mouth as possible hoping if it was possible for him to die from embarrassment. “How much did you see?”_

_“Just the amorous display but your rumpled clothes” she then placed her fingers on his hair grabbing a few twigs that were stuck in. “the matted hair and the fact your neck has a large mark made it obvious what was going on. I also heard her earlier talking to her friends about she was planning on taking in the American as her new lover, my deepest condolences if you do as her parents are huge opportunists.”_

_Just my luck, gold diggers and blackmailers in my first week already. “Listen about that…..”_

_Rey suddenly interrupted him. “Save it, it’s none of my business and you look like you already have a lot on your plate.” All of a sudden they heard the orchestra playing something they were both familiar with which shocked Ben as the song was a jazz tune._

_“May I have this dance?”_

_Rey nodded back and gave him her hand as they went towards the center of the dance floor. Ben couldn’t care less and held Rey closer to him leading the girl to use his shoulder as a head rest; with each passing the second, the song began to drown out with Rey’s breathing causing the pair to focus on their partner with each step. Both smiled at one another enjoying the other’s company until the song was over in which most of the crowd was starting to disperse._

_Out of breath, the pair headed back to the buffet for another round when Ben saw another man about his height coming their way._

_“Poe, darling over here.” Ben turned at his companion finding her waving back at the tall gentleman who focused his attention on Rey greeting her with a kiss. Ben began to see red as he saw this man kissing Rey, he did reluctantly admit the man was somewhat handsome with his smoldering “Latin Lover” looks, and Hollywood star demeanor as that would be what Rey or any girl with eyes could immediately be interested in._

_Poe turned his attentions towards Ben looking at him with suspicion. “Sorry for leaving but the meeting took longer than I expected. Whose your friend querida?” he spoke in a thick Spanish accent. He’s a Spaniard too? What a pretentious cad._

_“Perdóname corazón, Ben this is my husband Poe Dameron. Ben’s an American and I thought it would be best to help him out as we both know how hard Tekka tries to get everyone paired up.”_

_Both the men shook one another’s hand, Poe’s expression changed from threatening to a warming smile that still left Ben unease. “Ben Organa Solo, your wife has been helping me out a great deal; I can’t thank her well enough.”_

_“If it gets you away from Tekka, then you are deserving of sainthood.” Poe immediately turned back towards his wife “Querida it’s getting late, we should probably head out.” Rey nodded her head in agreement turning her attention back to Ben._

_“It was nice meeting you Ben; hopefully we can bump into one another during your stay.” They shook their hands at one another with Ben mentally pleading for Rey to stay._

_“I hope so too.”_

_The Daemerons said their goodbyes to Ben as he desperately went to find Hux. Luckily Hux was in the library laying on the one of the couches reading a book which was an obvious place where Ben started to smack himself for not thinking of looking there sooner._

_It had appeared Hux was too engrossed in his book that he failed to hear Ben clear his throat. “Sorry mate, didn’t see you there.”_

_Ben couldn’t help but laugh, Hux was always the bookworm out of two where he still remembered their nights in Oxford camping in the library for exams alone. “It’s rather hypocritical of you to say I need to get a life and you are cooped up with these dusty pieces of leather.”_

_“Ah-ah, the deal was that you would have to endure two hours of being social. It never specified that I would join you.” He looked at the time again with a huge grin. “I’m impressed; you managed to endure the party for nearly two and a half hours. It’s probably best to call it a night.”_

_‘With a yawn, Hux grabbed his jacket and followed Ben as they went to gather their coats and hats from the coat room and went to find their car. “So spill Big Ben, how did it go?”_

_Ben ignored the grin on Hux’s face and stared back into the street as Hux drove them back to his home on Earl’s Court. Throughout the car ride, Hux played the radio as to avoid the silence while Ben’s thoughts turned to a shimmering siren in white._


	2. Three Is Not A Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my birthday (25 yay me) so as a treat decided to post this up a day earlier. 
> 
> Happy Independence Day and have a good Monday :D

_“It is not a lack of love, but a lack of friendship that makes unhappy marriages.”~ Friedrich Nietzsche_

Ben ran downstairs still buttoning his suit vest annoyed at himself for oversleeping. The Huxley household was strict in their routine over when meals would be served that he feared he would only be served room temperature coffee. He opened the dining room finding Hux sitting at the breakfast table sorting through the mail, the only letter which had caught his eye had been a wire which Hux’s face began to light up as he read the contents.

“Good news man, Phasma’s returning today.” Ben couldn’t help but be happy for his friend as thought of his wife returning after spending nearly three months in Australia on an expedition but he was more thrilled of not only Phasma was coming back in one piece as it meant there would be some normalcy back into the household.

“So what time are we picking her up?”

“If we can head off right now, she can probably catch a bit of her beauty sleep.” Hux gathered his keys throwing them towards Ben. “Meet in at the car, I have to head to the study for a few minutes.”  Ben complied heading outside and got into the Bentley 3.5 Litre. Several minutes later, Hux got out and they headed off to Victoria Station.

Both Hux and Ben met Gwendoline de Fantasma when they were all students at Oxford as she was the only one in the lectures who never took their nonsense at the expense of pointing out their flaws to their professors which did cause their egos to have been questioned through several numerous occasions while at the same time forming a unlikely friendship with them by also being the brains behind their various schemes. Even though Gwendoline was taller than most of the women they knew, she was very athletic and quick witted where her skills in problem solving and speed gave her the affectionate pet name of “Phasma” causing her to roll her eyes at annoyance when she soon discovered they were spelling it differently as part of their inside jokes.

There was a time Ben considered marrying Phasma because while she was beautiful and came from a good family, he enjoyed her company due to their love of fast cars and having a good time. However, it became evidently clear early on both Hux and Phasma developed a close bond shocking many people as it was assumed they were complete opposites with Hux always dressed as a typical British gentleman and Phasma’s fashion was so unconventional giving to many rumors in the beginning their marriage for Phasma to peruse female companionship.  The pair married within a week of graduation at a small chapel in Bath with only Ben as a witness as he was sworn to secrecy for a few weeks before they evidentially met up with her family in Kent arranging for the pair to have a proper reception as to throw away any rumors of a pregnancy. Five years into the marriage, the gossip between still lingers with the pair allowing Ben to sometimes laugh at the speculations since occasionally both would talk about their private lives so graphically to the point where he felt as just another person in the marriage.

Ben loved Hux and Phasma as much as they loved him where he began to wonder throughout the ride towards the station whether it may be easier to stay at a hotel for the duration of time in Britain as to the give the couple privacy where it would have been difficult for Hux to carefully follow Leia’s demand in keeping an eye on his friend if he was too busy with his own life. The more Ben began to think about it, the more he was enjoying the idea of Phasma returning.

The two men arrived at Victoria Station noticing the crowd was not dispersing making it difficult to spot anyone. Ben could see Hux began to get jittery in his anticipation as he requested Ben to give him a cigarette confusing Ben as he knew the only time his friend smoked was to calm his nerves. Ben watched as Hux smoked at least two cigarettes in the span of 10 minutes without having to heavily cough, just when he was about to light up the third cigarette, Ben took it from his mouth and threw it towards the ground.

“Smelling like an ashtray isn’t going to make the train come any faster, Phasma will be here soon.” Ben wanted to laugh as he began shaking Hux back to normalcy. Normally the attitude of the two men were in reverse as Hux would usually be the one who would need to calm Ben down which both realized this predicament as they started to smile at one another followed by heading towards the platforms.

“You never did tell me about what had happened at Tekka’s party the other night.”

Taken by surprised, Ben began to compose his thoughts. “There’s nothing to tell, I took your advice and tried mingling with the bluebloods. Some were amusing, many were boring and the whiskey was worth drinking.” There were many times when Ben’s thoughts would drift towards Rey. He sometimes imagined seeing her in the shimmering dress under the moonlight, other times naked underneath his sheets always smiling at him as though he were worthy. He had not wanted to mention Rey to Hux as there was little point plus it would have given him leverage for another method of torture which would leave Ben into thinking he should jam the rest of his cigarettes onto Hux’s throat.

“Suit yourself, you’ve been behaving rather quiet since the party and even spending time in the library reading my Browning Sonnets.” Ben’s eyes could not have gotten any larger when Hux started to have a grin “I saw the bookmark on my desk, when will I get to meet this breathtaking rose who has captured the heart of the black knight?”

“Piss off, nothing happened. You’re the one who’s always going on and on about expanding my reading, it happened and I want to continue.” Then Ben began to gather a cigarette in which Hux ignored him as he saw a tall blonde woman in a sea green sweater, white blazer and white trousers. They ran up to one another meeting in an embrace.

They each with such passion surprising Ben as they tended to be more reserved in public. “Happy to see you back Gwen, another week and your mother would have thought I might have murdered you.”

“You know how she is, anyway I’m just glad to be back and have all the many photos to share.” She spotted Ben waving back at him followed by a hug. “Good to see you back here Solo, I missed my partner in crime.”

The trio headed off the car which caused the ride back to the house to become compact as the luggage sometimes would hit Ben. He considered the pain to be worth it as Phasma started to tell stories about her first month in the Outback trying her best not to scare off any kangaroos since the trucks would frighten them easily.

“So how long are you banished here?” declared Phasma

“I’m not sure; hopefully mother will wise up and let me come home by Christmastime. At least it means you will both be dealing with my _placid_ personality for the duration of the summer, I think that calls for a drink now.” Ben could see Phasma’s smile began to wane at the prospect of having him over for the next 8 months which he admitted did give him some pleasure at delivering the news. _Yes Gwendoline, it was that bad._

When the trio got home, Phasma retired to her room while Hux and Ben headed off to the study. As promised, Ben was given some brandy staring back at Hux who began looking around his collection of books. One caught his eye taking it out of the shelf and giving it to Ben.

Ben took the book and looked at the content immediately question the sanity of Hux, “How exactly is Lawrence going to help?”

“Oh I’m not done,” he then picked a few more books ranging from Justine, Romantic Era Poetry and the Kama Sutra handing them straight into Ben’s lap getting him more annoyed. “Read them, pay attention to the language and if they work then a simple ‘Thank you’ would suffice.”

How Ben sometimes dreamt of killing Hux where now it would have been a good opportunity. As such he decided to take the books and head to his room, in a frantic rush, he threw the books towards his desk and began to use his walking stick on the various furniture which already were beginning to show marks from previous altercations.

Damn you mother for being an controlling cunt, damn you Hux and Phasma for having the perfect fairytale marriage and damn you father for making all of this misery possible.

He continued hitting his desk for another five minutes until Ben collapse to his bed from the exhaustion. The remainder of the morning before he completely passed out was spent crying into his pillow at all the wasted opportunities and broken promises that never meant to be.

Sometime later Ben slowly opened his eyes finding his room to be somewhat dark where the only bit of light came from the street lamps outside since his drapes were still drawn out. He check his watch to discover that it was close to seven, he went downstairs to find all the lights were off expect for the one in Hux and Phasma’s bedroom which had not surprised him one bit. Going back into this room, Ben turned on the lights to find there was a letter on the floor addressed to him which must have been dropped when he moved the blanket.

He opened the letter and began reading the contents.

> **_To a Mr. B Solo_ **
> 
> **_I had a grand time my your acquaintance at Tekka’s ball, sometimes these events are usually done for business where socializing can be quiet difficult if you don’t know the proper techniques where conversing with a real human being was a relief. My husband and I would like the pleasure of your company for dinner Friday at our home on Chelsea, you may bring your friends along as it is to be a small gathering._ **
> 
> **_I do hope to see you Friday._ **
> 
> **_Your Friend,_ **
> 
> **_Rey_ **

Ben read the letter several times before he began to calm down, he realized then he would need to make strides with Hux and Phasma to make the his time in Britain not be as excruciating as Phasma’s face might have hinted.

He started to head towards their bedroom finding Hux dead asleep with Phasma reading on the bed. She looked and smiled at Ben who looked disheveled and hot from the increase temperature his room provided for him.

“Glad to see you joined us in the land of the living, do you need something?”

“Do you mind if we talked, I don’t want to bother Hux.”

She looked back at her husband then at Ben, “he took sleeping pills, nothing it going to wake up. So talk, I’m listening.”

Feeling a nervous wreck, Ben headed towards the desk and sat down the chair looking at Phasma straight in the eye as to not lose his train of thought.

“I’m sorry for being an arse, you and Hux opened your door to me when I could have been in worse off conditions and I have no right to act ungrateful. At times I do believe you two might want your privacy where it can get awkward being here.”

He said his peace as Phasma got out of bed giving Ben a motherly embrace as he clung on to her abdomen, “it’s going to be alright. I get it, the last few months being separated nearly drove me mad. This is your home too and you are welcome to stay here for as long as you would like is that clear?”

They immediately stared at one another as he his eyes were becoming red from crying. “Yeah it’s understood” he then hugged her once again. “You are the best.”

“We’ve known that for seven years, now go take some brandy and head off to bed as we’re all tired now.”

Complying, Ben left the bedroom closing the door in front of him. Phasma got back into the covers when she felt a hand on her waist.

“Why does he always listen to you and I’m the bad guy?” Hux rested his head onto her shoulder as Phasma chuckled in wondering how much had her husband heard.

“Next time ask him and don’t try to treat him as though he is an idiot. Maybe he will tell us eventually what’s going on with him but give him space.” Phasma gave Hux a kiss on the cheek leaving him to wonder what clues Ben might have left before the sleeping pills he had taken earlier began to affect him.


End file.
